


a lesson on reflexive modesty

by sundroplets



Series: Echoes from the drift [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundroplets/pseuds/sundroplets
Summary: part one in a collection of short stories and drabbles from a tales of vesperia/pacific rim au."...The "modesty reflex" is considered "antithetical" to creating a connection. PPDC psychologists suggest that embarrassment based on sexual memory is the biggest reason algorithm paired trainees cannot sync together... Trust is an implicit part in creating a strong bond between potential partners...Without trust, the Neural Handshake cannot succeed."Yuri and Flynn are perfectly drift compatible but there are still things between even lifelong best friends that can be a problem.In which Flynn needs some help overcoming his modesty reflex, Yuri has some messy memories and both have some messy feelings. Then Yuri decides to be a helper and as it turns out, they really are a simple pair after all.





	a lesson on reflexive modesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessarine/gifts).



> a snapshot glimpse into my pacific rim/tales of vesperia au with tessarine/mei, written for her birthday. more ficlets will be incoming.

_“...The "modesty reflex" is considered "antithetical" to creating a connection. PPDC psychologists suggest that embarrassment based on sexual memory is the biggest reason algorithm paired trainees cannot sync together. So for today’s lecture, I thought we would do something a little different and work on getting rid of our modesty reflex. Now, we're all adults here, so why don't we go around the room and--”_

 

“Come on, Flynn. It wasn’t that bad.” Yuri said, leaning over the bed – Flynn’s bed and Flynn had protested when Yuri threw himself on it when they returned from their lessons but Flynn wasn’t using it right now, so who cared -- to poke Flynn’s shoulder. Flynn had chosen to curl up on the floor instead, glaring holes into his notebook as he scribbled things into it with a force that threatened to tear the paper. Flynn’s mood was pretty obvious - he wasn’t even trying to use the lone desk in their room to do his work. 

The tips of Flynn’s ears were still red, which was cute, but also meant that it was probably going to take awhile before Flynn would be up for anything fun, like make-outs.

“It _was_ that bad,” Flynn said stiffly after a long minute, glaring into his notebook as if that would will away his blush and burn away the memories from earlier today. “I know _you_ don’t have any shame, but the last thing I ever wanted to know about our future co-workers is how many people they’ve, they’ve—“ Flynn stuttered, the tip of his ears turning redder as he found himself unable to complete his rant and Yuri grinned.

“How many people they’ve fucked, how they fucked them, who has the biggest dick and who gives the best head? You know, somehow I wasn’t expecting the stories Hachette had on whatshisface’s ten inch di--”

“Yuri!”

Yuri ducked the eraser thrown at his head and laughed at the horrified look written all over Flynn’s face.

“Your modesty reflex is showing.” This time he couldn’t quite duck the pencil that followed. “Ow! Hey. You’re always complaining that I don’t pay enough attention to our lessons. This time, I paid attention.” Well, not really. But he remembered enough just to make Flynn’s life a little more difficult. 

“That’s--you don’t have to repeat it all!” Flynn sputtered, and Yuri watched in fascination as the tips of Flynn’s ears turned even redder. “It was bad enough having to _listen_ , but then having everyone suddenly turn to me and start interrogating me about--” Flynn blushed harder and he looked a little frustrated, enough that Yuri figured he should take pity on his best friend and ease up on teasing him about _that_ part. 

It’s not like Yuri didn’t understand himself. Yuri was fine with flings, comfortable enough with himself that he didn’t mind a lot of things but there was a line between being comfortable enough to talk about sex and being forced into big Q&A session about every detail of your sex life in front of fifty other people.

It really had been a stupid lesson. 

Yuri liked his privacy, just like Flynn did. And Yuri had managed to deflect well enough, but Flynn...well...he was always a little more obvious.

Yuri slid off the bed and sat himself down next to Flynn, elbowing him gently, trying to cajole him back into a better sense of humor.

“ It’s not like they got anything out of you. ‘Sides, they were only asking because they wanted to see if they had a chance with you.”

The blush was slowly fading from Flynn’s face and he looked a little less worked up than earlier, more perplexed than flustered. 

“A chance with me? But everyone already knows we’re drift compatible and ready to go through the next step in the program. Why would they need to know?” Flynn tilted his head, his eyes wide with gentle confusion and hopeful expectations that Yuri would make everything clear.

Yuri would not make everything clear because he was barely resisting the urge to groan. Trust Flynn to completely miss what was obvious. Well, Yuri wasn’t going to enlighten him.

The talk hadn’t been that bad - but it had gotten really annoying near the end there and the only reason Yuri hadn’t gotten more annoyed when he did was because Flynn had been oblivious to what people really wanted.

“Hey, I never said I understood it. Maybe they thought if they got you to get over yourself by offering to blow you, you’d be up for changing partners.”

Flynn frowned, his blush fading and he shook his head.

“Well, if they did believe that - and I doubt they did - they would be idiots. Hearing all about their sex lives in detail is the last way to make me want to get over my _modesty reflex_ ,” Flynn said, visibly grumpy and blushing all over again. The tone of his voice had changed near the end, getting rougher and deeper to mimic the voice of their horribly boring lecturer. Yuri laughed.

“Ooooh, it’s almost like hearing the Drone right next to me. Nice. Man, if everyone knew how rude you could be-”

“You’re rude enough for both of us, Yuri. No one would ever believe you,” Flynn said tartly, his cheeks still flushed. Then he looked embarrassed for different reasons. “B-Besides, _you’re_ my drift partner. No one is ever going to change that. There’s no one better than you. Even if you do have memories that would be--” Flynn blushed harder and this time, Yuri could swear he caught a sliver of...annoyance? Something like that, crossing Flynn’s gaze. Maybe it was jealousy. It was a complicated expression and Yuri was very good at pretending he didn’t see things like that.

Yuri rubbed the back of his head, looking away to collect himself.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re stuck together till the end. Do you _have_ to be embarrassing? You sap.” 

Flynn laughed, his mood finally easing as he grinned over at Yuri, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement, a warm look that made Yuri feel winded looking at it.

“Mm. That’s me. I wonder what people would say if they realised you _do_ have a modesty reflex after all.”

“Shut up. I can’t believe you. You’re weird about hearing about blowjobs, but you’re fine with saying sappy shit.”

Flynn laughed again. “Most people would prefer the latter.”

“Only weird saps like you.”

“Even you have to admit there are some things you just don’t want to know about people.”

Yuri shrugged and elbowed Flynn again before flopping back to lean against the bed, staring up at the ceiling while Flynn finally settled down to complete his work.

And it was quiet and boring enough that Yuri had time to think about what Flynn had said. It was true. There were things that Yuri didn’t want to know about people. There were things Yuri was perfectly happy for people to not know about him.

And Flynn might be the last person Yuri wanted to see the few memories they _didn’t_ share. Yuri wasn’t ashamed. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t gotten up to anything with Flynn - Flynn sure forgot all about his modesty reflex whenever Yuri dragged him into some supply closet - but, Yuri did remember the odd look that would occasionally cross Flynn’s face when Yuri returned from a night out with a casual fling. 

It wasn’t a big deal. Whatever flings Yuri had, Flynn knew Yuri only had one best friend. Flynn was the only constant.

But it might be weird. Yuri didn’t want to think what that might do to their drift.

Yuri was quiet for a little longer, turning the matter over in his head again and again before he decided overthinking things was for blockheads like Flynn. He should just go for it.

“Do you want to try it?” Yuri asked, glancing at Flynn to study his expression. He watched Flynn flip through some of his notes on the drift process, and reach for a cup of coffee he had smuggled back to their dorm from the cafeteria.

“Try what?” Flynn asked, distracted. Yuri waited for Flynn to pick up his cup of coffee and take a sip before asking.

“Oh, you know. A blowjob.”

Flynn coughed and sputtered and didn’t seem to know what kind of expression he should make. Yuri helpfully pounded Flynn’s back as Flynn struggled in vain to get himself back under control.

“Yuri! Wh--why are you--don’t tease me like that,” Flynn began hotly, still blushing. Yuri shrugged and reached over to toss away the empty coffee cup, pretending he was as nonchalant about this like he was with everything else in his life. Something like this didn’t have to mean anything. If he was casual about it and Flynn said no, then they could just go back to how they always were. 

Yuri was very good at lying to himself. He could pretend he wasn’t worried about Flynn rejecting him outright.

“I’m not. What was it the drone said? ‘Embarrassment based on sexual memory is the biggest reason algorithm paired trainees cannot sync together’. There’s nothing for you to get embarrassed about if you know what it’s like, yeah?” Yuri said flippantly as he studied Flynn’s expression from the corner of his eye. Flynn was still red and he was having trouble looking at Yuri at all, but Yuri knew the telltale signs of Flynn’s interest. Flynn’s gaze had flickered to Yuri’s lips for a moment before looking away. 

“You shouldn’t call Dr. Whistleburn that. And we’re not algorithm paired trainees, technically,” Flynn said, looking at the ground. He was frowning so Yuri frowned to himself too. Flynn was clearly interested but also...a little upset? Yuri didn’t have much time to wonder why.

“Anyway, I...I don’t want you to feel like you have to do those things with me because you think I’m too delicate to handle seeing those sorts of memories,” Flynn said flatly, his unhappy look growing.

Oh. Realisation hit Yuri like a ton of bricks. Fuck. He really was an idiot. Yuri rubbed the back of his head, wincing inwardly. That was not what Yuri had meant with his offer but, thinking it over, it was probably hard for Flynn to take it any other way.

Well, there was one way to solve that.

“Flynn.” Flynn looked up at his name and made a startled yelp when Yuri slipped into his lap, straddling him with casual ease as he pressed himself down against Flynn’s crotch with a very light, but pointed roll of his hips.

“Wh-wh--Yuri, I just said--”

Yuri cut Flynn off with a deep kiss that left Flynn gasping for breath and reaching up to pull Yuri back in when he finally pulled away. Yuri grinned at the flush that tinged Flynn’s cheeks and leaned down to nuzzle at Flynn’s jaw lazily.

“You really think I’d offer to do anything if I only thought I had to?” Yuri asked, low and intent as he nipped at Flynn’s ear, feeling the way Flynn shuddered under him.

“But, you just--” Flynn trailed off into a low groan as Yuri bit at a particular spot along Flynn’s neck that he knew Flynn really liked.

“Hm? Well-” And Yuri could admit this now that Flynn was responding, arching up under Yuri’s hands as he trailed them down against Flynn’s chest. “-I wasn’t sure if you were interested before.” He pressed another biting kiss to Flynn’s neck. Flynn gasped and reached up and tangled his fingers through Yuri’s hair, tugging firmly to keep Yuri there. Yuri smiled against Flynn’s skin and sucked at the curve of Flynn’s neck, hard enough to leave a nice, vivid mark. 

“You always seemed so, people were always---you never asked.”

Flynn moaned and arched up again and like this, Yuri could already feel how hard he was already. Knowing how quickly he could get Flynn going sent a hot thrill down Yuri’s spine and he rocked his hips down again, rubbing his ass against Flynn’s trapped erection, getting hard quickly enough himself. 

“Mm, I’m asking now,” Yuri said, pulling back to meet Flynn’s gaze. Yuri hadn’t asked before because he had been scared of pushing Flynn too far. Grinding makeouts in a closet at school because they were both frustrated and horny was one thing. For Flynn to feel how much Yuri wanted him in other ways was something else entirely.

Well, Flynn was going to see that now, either way. Yuri figured he might as well make it easy on both of them by letting him know ahead of time.

“Do you want me to blow you? I promise I wont bite. You know how I am with popsicles. It’ll be just like that.”

Flynn blushed hard because he _did_ remember how Yuri was with popsicles but he didn’t look away. “Why do I have a hard time believing that?” Flynn asked, exasperation clear in his voice, even as he tugged Yuri down to kiss him deeply. 

They’re both flushed and breathless by the time they pull away and Yuri can’t help his wide grin, cupping Flynn’s cheek to trace the path of his blush. 

“Have a little faith. I have done it a few times before. I know how to make it good. If it doesn’t--well, we can go back to what we normally do,” Yuri said, slipping off Flynn’s lap to coax him up. It didn’t have to be complicated and there was the way out for Flynn if he needed to change his mind. “Here, get up onto the bed. It makes it easier for me to go down on you if you’re sitting just like that.”

They shifted then, untangling themself so Flynn was sitting on the bed and Yuri was on his knees between Flynn’s legs. He nudged Flynn’s thighs further apart, stroking them with a casualness he didn’t actually feel. They really were going to do this, huh? In this position, Flynn’s erection was obvious and urgent, tenting his pants visibly. Yuri swallowed and glanced up, to find Flynn studying the ceiling with an intensity that was mitigated by how red he was and his uneven breathing.

It was funny, but also a little bit bothersome so Yuri leaned down to nuzzle at Flynn’s clothed erection, mouthing at it, breathing in Flynn’s scent and Flynn jerked up around him, gasping.

“It’s rude to not pay attention, you know,” Yuri said, low and intent as he unzipped Flynn’s pants and slipped his fingers under Flynn’s underwear.

“I am! I just--I thought--I don’t know--”

Flynn blustered something--Yuri wasn’t sure what he said, because his attention had been diverted by the feeling of Flynn’s cock in his hand, hard and warm and heavy. Yuri drew it out slowly, making a soft noise as he stared for a long moment. 

Yuri had seen Flynn’s cock before in many situations. When they were both changing at the communal showers, when they had to share a bedroom back home; but it had been nothing more than a glance, a casual look to tuck a nice memory away for later, when Yuri was alone. 

It was never like this, being so close to Flynn’s rock hard erection, close enough that if he flicked his tongue out, he could lick away the precome already glistening at the tip of Flynn’s cock. 

“Yuri,” was Flynn’s plaintive cry and Yuri looked up to catch the flushed look on Flynn’s face, the worry and urgency mingled. Yuri shook himself out of his reverie and stroked Flynn’s cock once, just to make Flynn’s hips jerk and grinned, acting as if his heart wasn’t pouding a hundred times a minute.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted to admire the view,” Yuri said, pressing his lips to the tip of it and giving it a little lick. Flynn gasped and jerked forward again and it seemed like he really liked that, so Yuri leaned a bit closer to just lap at the head, slow careful licks that made Flynn’s thighs tremble around him. 

Just like how he ate his popsicles, Yuri took his time, drawing the head of Flynn’s cock into his mouth to suck slowly, then licking down the sides of it, taking in every gasp, every shuddery breath and moan, letting the knowledge of how good he was making Flynn feel let heat sweep through him and jolt right down into his groin.

“Yuri,” Flynn moaned quietly as he anchored his hands against Yuri’s shoulders. “Please…” 

_Gods_ Flynn looked hot like this, trembling all over, eyes blown and cheeks flushed, making those cute little noises every time Yuri pressed his mouth to his cock and the way he said Yuri’s name…

Yuri hummed lowly and pulled away with a wet pop and he nuzzled at Flynn’s cock, glancing up through lidded eyes.

“Mmm, I know. Let me just…” Yuri ran his tongue deliberately over the sensitive underside of Flynn’s cock, making Flynn moan even louder. Flynn’s fingers tightened their grip on Yuri’s shoulders but Yuri didn’t mind at all, it was just one more thing that made this so incredibly hot and made Yuri impatient for more.

“Fuck, you look really hot like this,” Yuri said, heated and rough as he fumbled for his own zipper and reached into his pants to draw out his own cock and touch himself slowly. He sucks at Flynn’s cock, sloppy but intent as he pressed hot wet kisses down the length, working his way back up to the head. “So, so hot. So eager. No small wonder everyone wanted to go down on you.”

Flynn cried out louder, shameless as Yuri worked over his cock as he stroked himself, matching every lingering suck and bob of his head with long, unsteady strokes, teasing himself over the head of his cock as he teased the tip of Flynn’s cock.

“Oh god, Yuri, please, please, I think, I’m going to--oh.” Yuri could feel the precome fill his mouth, feel the way Flynn tensed up around him and the way his thighs went taut before he came, hard and messy into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri moaned approvingly, swallowing the salt and bitterness of it, pulling away when he could feel Flynn relax around him, wiping away trickles of it from the corner of his mouth.

He glanced up and grinned at the dazed look on Flynn’s face, the sense of satisfaction written into every line of his body. Flynn blinked once, twice and seemed to shake himself out of his reverie as he stroked the back of his hair.

“Yuri, you...you’re amazing,” Flynn laughed, helpless and flushed all over. Yuri laughed too, nuzzling at Flynn’s thigh, ignoring his aching erection for the moment. He was so close, but--

“I told you I’d make you feel good, right? Any regrets?” 

Flynn laughed again, shaking his head. “Like anyone would regret that. I guess I should---oh.” Flynn stared at Yuri, and the expression on his face was overheated. Yuri turned his head and pressed a kiss to Flynn’s thigh.

“Mm. Sorry. You were just so hot, I couldn’t help myself. Do you mind if I…?” Yuri trailed off as he stroked himself once more, shivering under the intent, heated look Flynn was pinning him with. Flynn swallowed, and shook his head, and cupped Yuri’s cheek as he watched Yuri stroke himself a few more times and come with a shuddering moan.

It was quiet for a moment and Yuri rested his head against Flynn’s knee, trying to catch his breath, more than a little pleased with the way Flynn kept staring at him. 

“You really are too much, Yuri,” Flynn muttered eventually, tugging Yuri up by his arms to roll him onto the bed and kiss him heatedly. “You know it,” Yuri agreed, wondering if Flynn could taste himself in his mouth and sighs, curling his clean hand loosely into Flynn’s hair as they traded kisses for long, sweet moments.

He had to let go so Flynn could roll away and put himself back into order while Yuri did the same, grabbing a nearby hand towel to clean himself up. He felt sticky and he was sure Flynn did too, but Flynn seemed content to tug Yuri down until they were sprawled together, half curled up next to Yuri’s shoulder. They lay there as their breathing evened out and their heated skin cooled until Yuri had to ask:

“So, how about it? Think you’re over that modesty reflex of yours?”

Flynn went still, blushed and smacked Yuri’s arm.

“Yuri, just...just shut up, will you?”

Yuri just laughed.

\---

Days later, when they were called up to complete their drift, there was nothing at all stopping them from letting their minds meld. It was just them and the precious memories they shared from beginning to end.

Just the security in knowing there was no one else in the world they knew better.


End file.
